Illetrii
Illetrii is a leader-class Skrall in the City of the Skrall Alternate Universe. Biography Illetrii lived on the planet of Spherus Magna for several hundred years before the outbreak of the Core War, and due to the social structure of the Skrall, was part of their leadership council since the day he could first pick up a club. Once the Core War broke out, he was of sufficient age to join the Rock Army with other Skrall, under the command of Element Lord of Rock. He single-handledly led nearly a thousand Skrall to victory in the battle of Lein's Drift, due partially to sheer luck, though he would never know that. When the Energized Protodermis was drained from the core of the planet, causing it to shatter, he was stranded on Bota Magna with most of the other leader-class Skrall. The ten or twelve other leaders who were left on the main fragment, including the Skrall's Element Lord, were quickly forgotten by the other Skrall, who were trying to rally their troops from the shock of the sudden loss of about five sevenths of their planet. Illetrii thought about them occasionally, but only to think about how they would die on that nasty planet still occupied by the warring Element Lords and the strange beings who had been released shortly before the Shattering. When a small faction of those strange creatures, who the Skrall below had called Baterra, attacked a food-gathering patrol, Illetrii was intelligent enough to see that the Baterra did not attack those who were carrying the metal fruit baskets, but the trident-carrying troop guards. He did not follow this to its logical conclusion, however, and ordered the fruit-carrying Skrall to attack the creatures with their baskets. Partially because of the Skrall warrior spirit and partially because of the baskets being made of strengthened Iron Tribe metals, they succeded in defeating a large portion of their enemies by bludgeoning them before fleeing, and Illetrii took the news back to Karrimus, who had been chosen to be the Skrall's high leader, who concluded that Skrall carrying large heavy things should be stationed around the edges of any Skrall outpost to defend agianst the creatures. The Baterra, however, had no intention of attacking the outposts, as they did not see the heavy metal baskets as weapons, and most of the Skrall walked unarmed in their homes. Instead, they continued attacking the gathering patrols until Karrimus had the spur of knowledge to stop sending armed guards. The attacks eventually stopped, and the Skrall theorized that the creatures must have been driven away by their superior military force, while in truth most of the Baterra were either dead or had left by then. Illetrii was one of the Skrall who went to the Great Council with the other representatives of Bota Magna’s races, along with an Iron Tribe Agori, three members of the Vorreln race, four Glatorian, two other Agori, and an unnamed Skrall in a meeting to determine what the future of their world would be, eventually concluding that it would be better for everyone if they pooled their resources and lived as one group. It was problem at first to get everyone to work together, and there were a few problems, but eventually, they set up the system, and created the city of Enrylia in an area that was once a Vorreln camp. Eventually, a few problems arose when a few members of the Ice Tribe rose up agaist the new system and insisted that the Vorelln and the Iron Tribe live away from others, and began to assault them in their sectors, driving the dislike of the group as a whole up among the populace. The rest of the Ice Tribe fought for their ability to stay there, and the entire city was soon thrown into turmoil. Karrinus was the heading figure among the re-ordering of the city, dissolving the council and making himself grand ruler of the city, staking claims to large areas of uninhabited jungle to get the citizens quiet. The Ice Tribe revolutionaries were thrown out into the jungle and were presumably eaten by the gigantic lizards that roamed the thicker, deeper areas of the forest, as they were never heard from or seen again. Post-Reformation Nearly 97,000 years later, Bota Magna was pulled back into Spherus Magna by the combined efforts of two enormous robots, dragging the city of Enrylia with it. Shocked at what had appeared from Boat Magna to be the large desert wasteland of Bara Magna crashing into the side of their world, Karrinus sent out troops of Skrall and Glatorian to investigate. Seeing strange mechaical creatures crawling out of a coast that had been a lizard nest only a few hours ago, the Skrall reacted by capturing them and taking them back to Karrinus's castle, where they were thrown into prison cells until it was determined what to do with them. Small factions of other Skrall, as well as different-looking mechanical beings known as Skakdi, began to come out of the forest, and were tentatively allowed to join with the other beings in Enrylia, after which Illetrii was sent out with an armed guard of Glatorian warriors to see if there was anyone else out there. After capturing a pack of Vorox and the former Skrall leader known as Tuma, he returned to Enrylia and threw them in the prisons as well. Category:Skrall Category:Rock Tribe